A Change of Lifestyle
by Anake14
Summary: Arthur has fallen for Alfred from afar, now he has a plan to get close. The only problem? Alfred is a high scale dom and Arthur has no idea how to be submissive. Oh and there's the fact Alfred's never met him and happens to double with his twin Matthew. US/UK/Can Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The one helping Arthur is an original character I use in a book I wrote. She is the only OC in the story and she is NOT a Mary Sue for varying reasons. This is a Human AU and they are all a little older.

Summary: Arthur has fallen for Alfred from afar, now he has a plan to get close. The only problem? Alfred is a high scale dom and Arthur has no idea how to be submissive. Oh and there's the fact Alfred's never met him and happens to double with his twin Matthew. US/UK/Can

Alfred- 21

Matthew- 21

Arthur- 24

Aelfwine (OC, name is from England and means friend of elves, fitting no?)- 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

A Change of Lifestyle

Prologue: The Agreement

Aelfwine stared at him blankly for a few minutes. "So you came to me for help with _this_?"

Arthur stared at her uncomfortably, but nodded. She sized him up. He had the build for it, he was pretty. The only issue was that he was so damn stubborn she wasn't sure he could relinquish control.

Aelfwine sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine, but you will do exactly as I say while I get you ready for this kind of life. It isn't something you play around with."

"Okay," Arthur agreed immediately. He needed to do this, it was the only way he would be able to be with the one he lo-liked. Not that he would be telling Aelfwine that anytime soon considering how protective she was of him. She cared for him more than anyone actually related to him did, not that that was too hard to begin with, but it was still nice. He had gone to her because she had dabbled in it in high school, but she had never changed. She was a dominant female that he could trust to train him for anything - even the life of a submissive.

A/N: So this will be a BDSM style fic for Human AU, idk how much of this is true, and this is also totally based on a dream I had. I told a few people I would type it out at their request.


	2. Chapter 2

A Change of Lifestyle

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Alfred- 21

Matthew- 21

Arthur- 24

Aelfwine (OC, name is from England and means friend of elves, fitting no?)- 25

Chapter 1: The Rules

It had been a week since Arthur had made the agreement with Aelfwine, she would begin his training this weekend and he didn't know what to expect. She was his guide in this and it made him nervous almost as much as it excited him.

"Arthur," she greeted as she opened the door before he could knock. Somehow, ever since they were young Aelfwine just knew things and it would generally be considered creepy, if you didn't know _her_ at least. Opening the door to greet someone without them announcing their arrival…well that was toward the bottom of the creepy list on the level of how badly it creeps others out.

He nodded at her as she let him in. Aelfwine circled him a few times, before muttering to herself. Staring at him she ordered, "Strip."

"E-excuse me?" Arthur stammered with his eyes full of doubt.

Aelfwine sighed and led him to the couch. "Arthur, I am training you to be the perfect sub. There are some dominants that won't allow their subs to hold a job preferring that they are home waiting for them or work in the same vicinity so they don't have to worry about them. There are rules you have to follow, standards you have to live up to. As 'my' sub I'm training you to be the best. Do you even know the rules that go with being a sub?"

Arthur shook his head negative. Aelfwine stared at him hard. "Arthur, this is the point where you back out if you aren't willing to follow the rules."

"I don't even know the rules!" he protested.

"I'm trying to help you; Arthur this life isn't for people who like structure, organization, and dominance as much as you. You'll fight the submissive in you every step of the way and you won't want to give up control. I'm a dom because I take control and use it to my advantage," Aelfwine explained. "The rules are simple; the first is that you do not speak unless you are spoken to."

Arthur nodded, he could understand how such a rule could play into a submissive position.

"The second is that you follow all orders given by your 'master' or dom," Aelfwine carried on. "Scratch that because that is the third rule. The second is that you are always to address your dominant as master, sir, or ma'am. I am the only woman who will answer to all three, namely because I had to do a bet that required cross-dressing as a man for a few months and had so much fun I occasionally still play into it and like being addressed as sir. It makes me feel like I am their equal when in reality most men could beat me out in strength. No other dom will ever admit it, but I believe admitting one's weaknesses and knowing your limitations is also a sign of strength."

Arthur didn't have to think about why she felt that way, he understood her all too well. 'He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.' It's not cowardice, it's a principle of knowing yourself and your limits, but he had known Aelfwine years and it was the loss of her brother that had taught her the meaning of strength, even if she had learned it in a painful and heartbreaking way.

"How many rules are there?" Arthur asked, but he felt small as she glared at him.

"Do not ask questions," she said levelly. "There are many rules, you will have to obey them all, even the ones you do not know. This is like etiquette lessons for this type of sex life. You listen, hear, and obey. You do not speak, you do not ask, and you never look in the dominant's eyes unless commanded."

"There are some doms who will shower you with affection, treat you like a gem and polish you to be their perfect companion in society, there are others who will treat you like trash and literally throw you to the dogs," Aelfwine said sternly. "I am training you to be the adaptable sub, the one who will be ready for anything. You will love everything your master does to you, no matter how disgusting, degrading, or otherwise something may be. I will train you to tease and tempt your masters without them having a clue to what you are doing, you will seem eager, but not like a whore. Also, when you have a master, you are no longer Arthur, you become whatever name they give you. They will call you names like pet, fuck-toy, cum-dump, slut, slave, love, and many others. Some may even give you a different name entirely. You will have no say. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly," Arthur responded, his mind trying to wrap around all the things she had said.

"What is the name of the dom you wish to attract?" she asked. Aelfwine was very much so Arthur's friend, she would not take advantage of that fact, this was the favor he asked her for, she was going to deliver it and push all his limits, but first she had to know exactly what she was training him for.

"Alfred F. Jones," Arthur mumbled blushing. Really he should have known she would see through him and know he was doing this for someone, but he had still held that futile hope and he partly cursed himself for it.

"Speak clearly and try not to mumble or stutter, it is a sign of uncertainty and doubt, if you doubt your master will, and they may hurt you unintentionally," she barked.

"Yes, ma'am," He said. Arthur wasn't sure exactly what he had gotten himself into, but he was glad it was a friend introducing him to this life, because he could trust her to teach him how to survive and how to live this way. She could teach him to be the best for the man he loved.

"Who did you say you want to be your dom?"

"Alfred F. Jones."

Aelfwine, stared at Arthur in disbelief, but he had found something on the wall to her left to be more interesting as his blush darkened. "You want one of the Tempting Twins? Alfred F. Jones whose co-dominant is his twin brother Matthew Williams who loves taking control from the bottom, the twins who tempt and tease others but never for more than a night because their love for each other is stronger than that for a sub?"

Arthur grimaced a bit at Aelfwine's words, but he knew she would never lie to him. It was part of their childhood promise from after his eldest brother had pushed him into a pile of glass that left cuts on his back, a few of which left him with scars. He hated his scars, they made him feel insecure, but they littered his body in various places and he knew he would never be able to hide them should he successfully be part of this new lifestyle.

"I didn't know," Arthur said simply.

Aelfwine sighed. She loved Arthur dearly, he was like a brother to her, a hot and totally unrelated brother who happened to be gay, but she knew that those two would likely hurt him. She desperately wished she could change his mind, because she hated the thought of Arthur hurt and heartbroken for the Tempting Twins, the Devilish Duo…they'd break his frail heart and not have a clue, not have the slightest care, because they had all they needed together.

Arthur stared at the ground, slightly discouraged. He wanted it so badly, to be part of something Alfred wanted, but to know that he and his brother only had one night stands because they loved each other more…that was more than a little depressing. He felt a finger lift his chin and found himself gazing into Aelfwine's eyes. "Arthur, I promised I would help you, I'm not going to stop now and you aren't going to just give up. Just because they've only had one night stands doesn't mean it will stay that way. There cannot be two doms in a relationship, there _has_ to be a submissive. We'll just have to make you the perfect one for them."

"Thank you Aelfwine," Arthur smiled. She was important to him; she had always been a huge part of his life. She had been his secret friend, his confidant, his pretend girlfriend, and she had even been the one to help him study for his college degree. Out of everyone in his life, she was his constant, and he was glad it was her that would be helping him.

"You're welcome," Aelfwine said in return, before a smirk returned to her features. "Now strip."

A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing or if any of this is correct, but since I'm going on a limb here anyone capable of helping me could help me fix this later too…please?


	3. Chapter 3

A Change of Lifestyle

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 2: Training

Arthur was uncomfortable standing before Aelfwine completely bare and it was not completely unprecedented. Yes they had seen each other's bodies before when they had been young children and had gone swimming in the lake over a summer, but now as adults it was completely different. Arthur hated to admit that the exhibitionism made it just a bit arousing.

"You're already half hard," Aelfwine commented. She made it seem easy, like it didn't matter, but he had known her for years and if she had been an actress Arthur knew she'd get an award for her skills. "First things first, you need a safe word. This word will not change and it will be the one thing that tells your dom when they are going too far and that they need to stop immediately. Any dom who disrespects the safe word rule is not a decent dom or a decent person. This word needs to be something unique to you alone."

"Fae," Arthur said decisively. It was the only word that meant anything to either of them that would be out of place in any scenario. It was the nickname he gave Aelfwine after learning that she too possessed the gift of Sight, a rarity for the human race, but not unheard of.

Aelfwine accepted it. It was so out of place no one would actually be able to continue what they were doing because it would be completely out of context.

Aelfwine took a deep breath and got into character. It would be difficult to do this to her friend, to train him as she had a few others and make change his way of thinking to suit the role he wanted to learn to play. It was a difficult role to be certain, not everyone could give up control of their body and themselves to submit to the whims of others for their pleasure. "First we shall get you acquainted with the clothing best suited to subs. Your choices will be revealing and leave nothing much to the imagination. Leather, cross-dressing, even formal clothing, whatever suits the whims of your master, and some days you will be asked to wear nothing at all. We'll start with leather."

Aelfwine led Arthur to a collection of clothing she had spent the week creating to suit Arthur's taste so that he wouldn't be too uncomfortable to start with, but she knew it was a lot to begin with. Arthur was nothing like the punk he had been, this would be a radical change from who he was now, even who he was then, because he had always been dominant, always done things a certain way without any acknowledgement to others and their opinions. This would be a difficult transition, to make Arthur a submissive, but at the same time it was perfect, because he would always strive to perfection and perfect he would be before she dared to try and tempt him into courting the tempting twins, her goal was to get him to beat them at the game they would be sure to play. He would become the irresistible temptation they would be unable to resist.

Aelfwine pulled out a collar, nice dark green leather, inlaid with black lace and a metal circle in the middle from which hung a cross and the backing was similar to that of a dog collar. "This is the symbol of my being your master Arthur, you will have to always wear it when we go out to the club together as it marks you as mine and other doms will require my permission to play with you. This collar specifically shows that I am looking for a master for you as I have a different design for permanent companions."

"…"

"Just say it already."

"Does it honestly have to be that girly?"

Aelfwine let out a long suffering sigh, but truthfully she was greatly amused. She knew it wouldn't go over well, so she had a second collar ready for him. While she was supposed to be his dom, he was her friend, she cared for his comfort. That and she would have worried more if he hadn't said anything considering that had been _her_ collar when she was first introduced to the world and her own lover had said that to be a good master one must first be a good sub. "I have this one."

She pulled out a leather collar of similar design without the lace, but it had been tanned and died a cerulean blue. Arthur sighed and accepted the blue one. It was beautiful to him because it matched Alfred's eyes, and the cross that hung from it was blue violet outlined by black. It was perfect. "Thank you…master."

It would take some getting used to calling her master rather than her name or a nickname, but they had long since gotten past the discomfort of teasing each other for petty purposes.

Aelfwine smiled at her friend. He had always been a quick learner, now it was just a matter of seeing if it held true in the case of sex and 'hands-on' training. "Put this on."

She handed him the basics. A pair of short leather shorts that would hardly cover his ass, a thong to put on under that so the leather wouldn't chafe, and a leather vest that clung to his upper torso but cut off at his midriff. The finishing touches were the thigh high heel boots. Arthur knew that for all Aelfwine's claims of disliking fashion she had a talent for it, even if she'd chosen not to exploit it. Looking at her choices, he could see why she would choose this particular outfit first, it was fairly close to what he wore as a punk but still something that would take some getting used to and showed off his body in a way that gave him curves he was pretty sure he didn't have.

Once the entire outfit was on he stood there, looking at the ground waiting for her to say something. Aelfwine looked him over with a cluck of her tongue as she circled him and looked over the outfit approvingly. "It will have to do until I find the right accessories to go with this so I won't be taking you to the club, but I can train you here and get you ready for it."

"Ready for what exactly?" Arthur asked curiously. It was out of character since he was supposed to be getting used to the role of submissive, but truly Aelfwine knew he would need to in order to completely give in.

"I am going to arrange the meeting between you and the twins. The first meeting will be at the club," Aelfwine said as she directed him over to a selection of toys that she planned to get him used to. "After the first meeting if they want a 'night' with you, I will accompany you on a date to deem them suitable or not at a later time, probably the day after or within a week. After the part I chaperone you will make the choice and let me know and I will back off for the evening, but I plan on retrieving you before they wake so that you can be home and prepare for work. The thing about the club, is there will be many doms and subs, but everyone has different rules. Some subs will only be allowed to speak if their master gives them permission, but usually as long as they are not talking to another dom it is relatively unimportant."

"Is there anything I should be particularly aware of at the club?" asked Arthur.

Aelfwine nodded. "Other doms will try to take advantage of you, however as long as you defer to me as your master it will hold some sway and deter them, if they have an honest interest then they will speak to me and request permission to check for 'compatibility' in a back room, where we will put rules in place and you might be subjugated to a sexual act."

Arthur nodded in understanding but his eyes betrayed his blank face. He hated the thought of even trying to do something sexual to prove something and there was no way he was willing to give up his virginity in a club.

"Are you sure Arthur? There's still time to back out," Aelfwine said reassuringly. "No one would think any less of you."

"I would think less of myself," Arthur muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright then, if you're sure. Remember the rules and your safe word," Aelfwine said as she got back into character. "I'm going to use these toys on you and you're going to like it, aren't you little slut?"

"Yes master," Arthur responded immediately. Their ability to be in sync and act had been one of the things that brought them together as friends. For the two of them, it was a switch, and if they acted enough Arthur would adapt and live the way he acted without any problems, for them it was still reality, just a different way of living and it was easy to adjust, because who better to act than two who spent their whole lives pretending.

"Good pet," she said, putting her finger under his chin, sliding it down his chest and unzipping the vest before playing with his nipples. She pinched, flicked, and rubbed them until they were hard and Arthur's arousal grew. "Already so hard and all I've done is play with your nipples. Perhaps you're a sensitive slut, aren't you?"

Arthur shivered at the question but did not answer verbally, so she pulled his head back baring his neck as she nipped it and said, "Aren't you?"

"Yes," he hissed out, pleasure flowing easily from the pain.

"Good boy," Aelfwine grinned sadistically. "You deserve a reward."

She pulled the vest off him, returning it to where it had been before and unzipped the front of the leather shorts, the thong he wore hardly covered anything. She rubbed her hand up and down his shaft, gripping and squeezing in ways that made Arthur's legs feel weak. Without even realizing it, Arthur let loose a whine in the back of his throat that quickly turned into a moan, but before he could cum she stopped.

His groan of frustration made her smirk. "Now, now little slut, surely you have some stamina? Or have you never learned how to hold off until you have permission? Seems you'll need that lesson first," she said, pulling the shorts all the way down so all he was wearing were the heeled boots and the thong. She grabbed a cock ring from the pile of toys and let the thong join the shorts on the floor, slipping the cock ring over Arthur's hard member that was red and dripping with need. "Get on the bed and spread your legs as wide as you can."

Arthur had never felt sexual frustration as much as he did now. She was toying with him, pressing his buttons and forcing him to react without even thinking about anything but the pleasure and his own need to release. He obeyed her without even a thought of fighting back, completely submissive and a slave to desire. Aelfwine grabbed a stimulating lube that would intensify the pleasure and coated her fingers with it lightly before tracing the puckered ring of Arthur's asshole and sliding a finger in. The muscles clenched around her finger and she knew it was slightly uncomfortable, but she started pumping it in and out, his muscles getting used to it and relaxing enough for her to enter a second one.

Arthur was unsure of what Aelfwine had done to make the fingering pleasurable, but it drove him wild, he wanted to buck his hips into her finger and beg for more, but he knew that would displease her as she was in her teaching mode and was showing him how it felt to be completely dominated. He had no control. "Common Arthur, stop thinking so much and just let go. I can see your mind turning; all you have to do is submit. You have so much control over yourself, why don't you just give it to me? Give yourself over to me and in return I'll give you pleasure."

Her words were coaxing, he craved what she was offering, his body hurt from his lack of release and he hadn't even noticed when she had gotten a third finger and removed them altogether, putting a dildo in his ass instead. He was lost to the pleasure, he felt as though his body was burning up in a sea of desire, and he let himself go. "Beg for your release like the slut you are."

And he did. There was no denying that if someone could dominate him like this, if there were a master who could so easily take all his control and turn it against him, he knew he'd do everything he was told.

Aelfwine toyed with him until Arthur had no idea of how much time passed, giving him release and taking it from him, teaching him to restrain himself and in turn make a master want him more. It was a coy act of seduction that would have most masters bend over backwards for a submissive like him and her training was proving to be effective. When he finally collapsed from exhaustion, Aelfwine was proud.

Hours after they had finished with their training for the day Arthur found himself outside smoking a fag, leaning against the balcony overlooking the streets. It was so empty, then again it was early morning hours considering they had been at his training most of the day and had only stopped because the two were exhausted by their roles.

Arthur blew the smoke out and put out the cigarette. Looking up at the stars he thought of Alfred, and his dreams that had once been on seeing them. He didn't know how he felt about that, or the information regarding Alfred being with his twin, but he knew it would not stop him from trying. Decidedly numb, and feeling slightly hurt, he began to sing.

"Can't say no one's ever hurt me, can't say I'm fine alone

I've looked across the world, as far as I could see

I've long given up on humanity and looked to the stars that shone

But even there I'm reminded of something that cannot be

And though I hate to say it, 'cause I won't ever hear those words from you

I'll often dream of simple times where it was just we two

But I've loved you so long I knew

That with an uttered word and we'd be through

I don't want to lose our friendship over something I can't control

And I don't want to be here waiting like a lovesick fool

And these dreaming thoughts that wake are finally taking their toll…"

"You should have been a singer or at the very least a writer," Aelfwine commented, her black night gown hidden by the navy blue robe she now wore that hugged her body as she stepped out onto the balcony with him.

Arthur shrugged, not at all surprised. Between the two of the Aelfwine was still stuck in her old habits from school and only required a little bit of sleep. "I wouldn't have survived that."

Aelfwine hated how easily he put himself down. "Yes you could have. I remember you when you were feared, when you were a tough punk kid who could handle anything and still maintained your grades. I remember your dream, but do you?"

"I wanted people to see me," Arthur said idly.

Aelfwine shook her head. "No, you wanted to be great. You wanted the world to know who you were and who you could be. You wanted to write and sing and do something with your life to make it worth living, because you had already seen what happened to those who didn't care and didn't survive."

"You're saying I survived?" Arthur asked, eyebrows raised and eyes shining with amusement.

"I'm saying you overcame adversity," Aelfwine said. "You rose above what others thought of you and made something of yourself. You could still be so much more."

"Things change."

"People change Arthur, people make things change, but it's not always for the best. I know you want to do this for him, but I want you to do something for yourself," Aelfwine commented before turning around and returning to bed, leaving Arthur with her words and his thoughts to accompany him.

A/N: So…yeah idk either… =P …on a side note that song he sang? Mine. I am currently in the process of writing that for a band where I live, or I might keep it for myself like a few others, but I'm not sure yet. On a side note Al and Mattie appear next chappie...which I am working on, just slightly struggling with.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So…I was not very motivated to continue this, but I shall because I did promise. I updated three stories, a total of six chapters on Valentine's Day, and got maybe two or three reviews total. Considering I know how many people read my stuff and I don't have guest reviews banned, that kind of really blows and I'm just not very motivated at all. It's not so much the reviews that matter, but I'd really like to know what you guys think of my work. Even if it's just a 'You suck and should stop writing' I don't mind. I've had plenty of people tell me that where I live and while it's not the greatest feeling, I can live with that because it's your opinion and I've also had people tell me I'm decent. Sorry for the rant guys, I'm just really…depressed, for a lot of reasons, not just lack of reviews.

A Change of Lifestyle

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Warning: Insulting language/consensual verbal abuse, consensual physical abuse, oral

Chapter 3: _Endless Nights_ – Where They Meet

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur queried, hesitantly from within the car, he could hardly believe that Aelfwine brought him to a BDSM club, let alone one that looked high class from the outside that apparently had a secret area for those who were looking to advertise their lifestyle.

Aelfwine put her hand on his back reassuringly. They weren't dom and sub right now, just two friends, one of whom needed comfort. It would change once they stepped out of the car, but for right now they could relish in their comradeship. "Arthur, it's Friday, the first Friday of the month to be exact and I'm positive they will be here. All we have to do is advertise you and go home. You can always change your mind. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," Arthur cut her off. "I have to because if I don't, I'll never have the courage to try again."

"Okay," Aelfwine murmured. "Remember that when we go in we are going to have to go straight to the restroom to apply the rest of your accessories."

"Are they really necessary?" Arthur asked, shifting uncomfortably from the vibe that connected to what appeared to be a cat tail that pulled through the leather shorts as it rubbed his prostrate, making his already hard penis pulse in the confinements of both the leather shorts and the cockring she had told him to wear.

"Yes Arthur, they are. The club does themed nights to dictate the difference between doms and subs. Tonight is 'Pet' night. The subs are all going to be dressed in exposing outfits compared to yours, but they will all be wearing some type of accessory that will dictate their animal," Aelfwine said.

"I don't know if I should feel weird that you know that or just wonder how often you come to the club," Arthur muttered.

"You don't really want to know so don't wonder, now hurry up and come out so we can go to the back rooms before I take you to the glory holes as punishment," Aelfwine snipped.

"Yes master," Arthur replied, tugging on the trench coat he was wearing over the ridiculous leather outfit she had modified just for his first venture into the club.

As they walked towards the building Arthur noticed there were in fact quite a few people dressed as he would expect from the high class look of the club. Much like Aelfwine there were women in expensive dresses, men in tuxedos, and by their side they all had a ranging number of what Aelfwine had said were subs, 'pets' and several 'doms' had more than one at their side. He could tell the clothing was layered. It was then he realized the reality of the club. It was a show, a power ploy to see who had the better subs and the most responsive, the subs who listened to their owners compared to those that were rebellious and risked punishment.

He kept his eyes down as Aelfwine led him to a personal room rented in the very back where she could finish putting accessories on him. He struggled against his curiosity, this night life that apparently so many people kept in secret, at least more than he had initially thought. Aelfwine let out a sigh of relief when they were alone. "Thank Deidre that's done with."

"Why were there so many people staring?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Well, around here being the perfect dom isn't only about being able to exhibit power over a sub to leave them weak. It's also about money, the number of subs, how well taken care of they are and a number of other factors in the terms of this particular club," Aelfwine said relaxed.

"So what does that have to do with this club? And what's it called anyway?" Arthur queried. He knew he had certain privileges with Aelfwine only because he was her friend and he also knew how far he could go with her before she snapped back into her dom persona.

"This club, _Endless Nights_, so named for the dom's ability to make a night of bliss seem much longer, has a reputation for those of wealth," Aelfwine dictated. "While I am not wealthy one would not consider me a commoner, as between the two of us you and I both know I get bored far too easily to ever just have one job as a source of income, plus our office is rather boring."

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement as Aelfwine continued. "To put it simply, I come here every so often, not just this club per se, and have entered the scene as what one would call an untouchable dom because I have never truly tamed a submissive to be mine and mine alone, much like the Tempting Twins, however you and I both know I'd never lead someone on and have yet to get past…well the incident. You are the first sub they have ever seen come _with_ me to this place rather than me being alone, so naturally they will be curious about you."

Aelfwine's explanation was a little helpful, but he hated that it brought up that particular incident. Being gifted with Sight Aelfwine had also had the ability to see lifelines and bonds, compared to Arthur who had the ability to directly communicate with the creatures his Sight granted him the ability to see. It was thus she had fallen in love, but he knew she had been shattered by her love. "What exactly is the plan to get the twins attention?" he asked, distracting her away from the previous topic."

She ran her hand through his hair and hummed thoughtfully, before grabbing her bag and slipping out clip in hair pieces that resembled the ears of a Scottish fold to complete his cat look as a pet. "To be honest you will have everyone's attention tonight, but the brothers will probably be one of the last to approach me and inquire about you. Your collar already marks you as a slave trained by me but it also means I am not your owner and am merely the one who trained you."

"Why am I a Scottish fold?"

"You look the part and act all grumpy~!" Aelfwine teased as they moved on to lighter topics. "Hold still so I can fix your make up a bit."

"When did you put make up on me?!"

"While you were asleep in the car," she said nonchalantly. "Now close your eyes."

He glared at her, but obeyed nonetheless. He could feel her making smooth lines with eyeliner to put more definition on his eyes and the smooth movements as she swiped some dark grey eye shadow over his eyelids. "There, now your eyes have more definition."

"Wha-" but his words were cut off as he saw himself in the mirror. His eyes looked like they were glowing, dark and magical like the forests he and Aelfwine loved to visit on their days off if she wasn't busy doing something else. The dark grey eye shadow gave him a coy look that made him look lustful, tempting even.

Aelfwine grinned and patted his shoulder. "Well?"

"Thank you, Aelfwine…no, master," he murmured. His lack of knowledge for what females do with make-up and its importance to their looks he could understand. They used it to define their features and show off their features in an appealing way. It didn't matter that he had pale skin and generally looked washed out; she had made him look alluring. The cat ears and tail blended with his actual hair color well enough that you could hardly tell they're just accessories.

"Mm…you look perfect," she said."Now it's just a matter of waiting."

Aelfwine was correct about the waiting. Arthur sat next to her and kept his eyes lowered, his hands nursing an apple martini, a fruity drink he had never tried before, but he found he didn't mind the girly drink, especially since his role here was a sub. Many people had come up to Aelfwine expressing interest in Arthur as a sub, but she denied them all saying that he would choose when the time was right and that would be it. She may be his dom, but she took _good_ care of her subs and actually cared for their wants. It had been a cheap shot at their egos that made Arthur smirk into his drink, but it had definitely been worth it if only to see Aelfwine's snarky side out in full throttle.

It wasn't long after that he caught sight of Alfred and Matthew across the room, they were a sight together, and the tuxedos became sensual, showing off their collar bones and emphasizing their structure in all the right ways. It was hardly a wonder they were called the Tempting Twins together with how they complimented each other and used the lighting to their advantage. Heads turned for them and even other doms submitted before them. They had a certain air about them, it made them powerful and there was no denying that. Arthur felt a shudder run through him as he lowered his eyes again, a shiver ran through him at the thought of letting both of them exert their dominance, and he _wanted_ it. It was different from Aelfwine who he trusted to do those things to him to train him, with them there was an honest need to submit and give in to their desires. It wasn't difficult to see how they had broken the hearts of so many and got away with using subs.

It was then that Aelfwine was approached by a Russian man. He was well defined, a mix of muscle and determination. Behind him he had three 'pets' a cat, a mouse, and a dog, and Arthur found himself looking at them in terms of characteristics that seemed to define their outfits from the corner of his eye. The youngest was a mouse, he was shaky, timid, and didn't seem to know how to control his fear judging by his shaking. The cat was slightly more confident but his submissive posture was too stiff to be natural and it showed that he was definitely confident in his abilities in things even subdued by the more intimidating man; his glasses made Arthur see him as a scientist or perhaps a researcher. The third was slightly shorter than him, longer hair than the other two, and quite pale, but he seemed loyal.

"Good evening comrade," he said, he had pale blonde hair and violet eyes, from what little Arthur could tell trying to stay submissive. The man was altogether frightening and while Arthur was strong, the other man would probably be better and could hurt him.

"Good evening, Ivan," Aelfwine said genially. "I have not seen you in a while."

"Da, I have been busy with these three," he commented, a smile lighting his face and only making him scarier. "I think it is time for new pet. It is rare for you to have pet…"

The Russian man used a finger to stroke his cheek and roughly pull his chin up to face him. Arthur glared a bit at the man. "Rebellious little lapushka…"

"He is not a rabbit Ivan nor is he yours to touch," hissed Aelfwine. "I trained him, but he is only mine temporarily. I am looking for a good dom for him."

Ivan's eyes turned glacial. "Are you saying I am not good dom, comrade?"

"I am saying I will not trust you with him. You would break him, but there are many who would find him better as he is," she said, her lips curled partially in a snarl. Arthur kept his eyes down, looking between the two…they were in an animalistic fury and he knew this was about who was more dominant.

"If you say so comrade," he said, letting the conversation drop. "What is really your purpose in bringing him here?"

Aelfwine smiled. "He asked to be trained as a sub."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "There is more."

"Yes."

"You will not tell me?"

Aelfwine turned to Arthur who looked at her curiously. "He's a friend," she said, to which he shrugged and returned to staring at his drink, a blush dusting across his face.

"He wanted to be trained in order to tempt Al," she told Ivan confidentially. Truly she trusted the Russian man, he was a good man despite all his intimidation, if he wasn't his subs would have left him.

Ivan let out a sharp bark of laughter. "You trained lapushka to tempt one of the tempting twins? Al won't stray from his brother."

"Which is why I trained him to make them both want him," Aelfwine said steadily as Ivan looked over Arthur appraisingly.

Ivan shrugged. "He has the look, but I doubt his ability to handle them both. He is obviously not naturally submissive."

"Of course he isn't," Aelfwine smiled. "Which is why I think he'll be perfect, I mean, the others are too submissive, but he isn't the type to let them walk over him, even if he is the one who has the most at risk, don't you think?"

"It could work," Ivan said thoughtfully. "You have planned much, da?"

"Of course! As if I'd let him do something without preparing him fully and having plans in place," Aelfwine muttered under her breath about people thinking too little of her. "You should get going, it seems the twins have noticed my 'addition' and wish to check him out. You don't want to start another fight, do you?"

"You are right, comrade. Perhaps next time we talk more, da?" Ivan said as he walked away not waiting for a reply.

"How do you deal with him? He was…" Arthur fumbled upon finding the right words to say to describe him.

Aelfwine giggled. "I know what you mean, but he's really a good person. A big softie once you get to know him, but he really likes having control. Now drink a bit more of that martini. No sense in it going to waste. The twins are already walking this way. Though it might be because Ivan was over here," she added as an afterthought.

Arthur casually took a drink of the martini, savoring the sweet and tart flavors blended with the alcohol as the twins made their way over, staring at him and looking him over before turning to Aelfwine. "Seems you've got a prize here, Miss," drawled Alfred.

Aelfwine took a sip of her _Ice Wine_ and smirked. "Of course I did, but he is not mine."

"A prize to be won?" Alfred asked condescendingly.

"Not at all. A new submissive," she said casually, "of the _virginal_ type that I'm meant to help find the correct dom or doms for."

"And how will you know?" asked Matthew, unrestrained interest in his eyes. The green-eyed beauty before them did not look like a submissive, quite the contrary he looked like he'd have a lot of fire and spirit, someone who loved power and would love to have it turned against him.

"By waiting for someone," she supplied, looking at her nails as she thought _'Damn, I really need to fix them up.'_

"For someone to what?" asked Alfred, curiosity getting the better of him.

"To ask of course. No one has asked to test his compatibility with them, and besides, I'm leaving the final decision to him," she commented idly, stroking Arthur's hand in reassurance. Really he was oblivious to the obvious answer, how _he_ managed to ensnare her beloved, serious brother was nothing short of a miracle all things considered.

"Does he have a name?" Matthew asked, using his finger to lift Arthur's chin, but Arthur kept his eyes down in accordance with Aelfwine's training. He was being tested, now he just had to wait and see the results.

"Are you asking for his or what you may call him?" Aelfwine asserted, she had to test them the same as they were testing her and Arthur otherwise she wouldn't be considered on par with them and Arthur wouldn't be considered a sub equal to their level.

"We are asking for permission to test our compatibility with your sub," Alfred said, snaking his arms around his brother's waist and resting his chin on his brother's shoulder, planting a kiss of affection on his brother's cheek.

Another test, Arthur realized as he fought down his blush at their openness of their relationship and PDA. Under her breath Aelfwine queried, "Are you sure about this?"

A slight squeeze of her hand and a slight incline of his head were all the answer she received. "You may call him whatever you wish. As for permission…As this one's dom I do hereby grant you permission to test his compatibility with yourselves in the back room I have reserved under the condition that I am to make sure no harm comes to him and if you resort to sex, oral only."

"Deal," the two grinned in delight. The beauty would be theirs this night and perhaps another.

Aelfwine quickly led them to the backroom, finally glad to be out of the spotlight of the other doms and subs that had eyed her and Arthur curiously for the majority of the time, taking the gossip in stride. Alfred and Matthew blinked at the dom who had shown no hesitance in accepting their offer but shrugged it off as them being the most sought after doms and if they took her sub she'd have quite the reputation amongst their group.

Arthur was amused by Aelfwine's hurry, but he knew her better than anyone out there ever would and he knew she had this anxiety around people, out there too many people had been around and it had messed with her ability to remain calm. It wasn't that Aelfwine hated people, quite the contrary she was a social person, she just couldn't handle that much attention all at once.

He put his hand on her arm, a silent question, but she looked at him reassuringly and smiled. She would be fine, she had spent the majority of her life suffering unduly for her odd mentality and other varying reasons and she would continue. She might not be fine at the moment but she would be in a little while.

"You two don't act like a dom and sub," Matthew commented, watching their silent exchange with interest.

"Of course we don't," Aelfwine responded. "It wouldn't do for us to be like everyone else when I trained him as a favor and the fact that we've known each other for a very long time."

"A favor?" Matthew muttered oblivious to Alfred's fascination with the man they were going to make their sub.

Alfred was staring at him and Arthur could not resist the blush from the thought that the one he liked was staring at him…while he was dressed provocatively in leather with cat accessories. Arthur looked up unwittingly into Alfred's eyes and he felt a spark, a pang of something familiar and longing shot through him and he shivered as his mistress turned on the vibrating cat tail that he had forgotten about that was still pressed against his prostrate. He whimpered in need as the leather gradually became too tight and his cock hardened and strained against the confines of both the leather shorts and the cock ring before the two doms who were now eyeing him hungrily.

"He's definitely something isn't he brother?"

"A horny little slut," Matthew agreed, leering at Arthur. It was odd that they were being turned on by this sub who was still fully clothed and had done little more than start moaning and whimpering.

Arthur felt his knees go week. Aelfwine had taught him well, but dirty talk with these two was a whole other level of dirty. Arthur wanted them both so badly. Alfred was the first to walk closer to him and he was pushed to the side of the bed falling back against it, his back arching off, his arousal prominent in the leather confines. Matthew walked over from the opposite side, a smirk on his face as he casually tossed off the tuxedo jacket and unbuttoned his shirt in time with Alfred who remained where he was once he pushed Alfred onto the bed.

Aelfwine decided she was hardly needed and moved to the separate area of the room she had requested which held a kitchen. She idly grabbed a bottle of strawberry wine and poured herself a glass, content to listen and make sure nothing happened rather than watch her surrogate brother be brought to the edge and take the Tempting Twins with him.

In the other room the brothers had succeeded in taking off their restrictive clothes and stood close to the bed. "Hands and knees slut," Alfred ordered Arthur into the new position. Arthur struggled to obey, but did so regardless. Matthew pulled his cock out from within the boxers and positioned himself at Arthur's mouth. "Do your job little cocksucker."

Arthur hesitantly licked the tip, opening his mouth and taking Matthew in slowly, tasting him. He could feel his saliva in the back of his throat as he slid Matthew in to the hilt, which made him profusely thank Aelfwine's instruction to practice blowjobs on dildos, and he moaned as he moved himself in time with the vibrations along his prostrate. While Matthew was getting a blowjob, Alfred dropped his boxers to the ground and used one of Arthur's hands to get him to stroke his erection in time with the movements of his brother's blowjob.

"He's…ugh, such a, ngh, good little slut," Alfred said as Arthur sped up his hand from his own need to release and the arousal that Alfred's praise caused him.

Matthew hummed an agreement as he pulled Arthur's hair and pulled him off his cock, leaving his throat empty and mouth open. "Tell me what it is you want, pet? What does the little cum slut want? Perhaps the little kitten wants his milk?"

"Ah, yes, kitty wants his milk, please, please, please give kitty milk," Arthur begged. The pleasure induced haze had left him wanting, but he wanted the twins however they would give him. Matthew smirked as he reached completion and his cum shot onto Arthur's face and into his mouth. Alfred stopped Arthur's hand from stroking and took his brother's place in front of Arthur slipping his cock into Arthur's open mouth and using it to reach completion, "Don't swallow," he said as he came in Arthur's mouth.

Arthur felt dirty, his face covered in cum with Alfred's cum in his mouth and his mouth still open. Alfred smirked at the sight. "Such a dirty little whore you are, perhaps you are a naughty kitty, but you earned your milk. Swallow."

Arthur obeyed the order, his own need having been denied, he practically mewled in desperation but Alfred unzipped the leather shorts and released his cock from the confines of the cock ring with the simple word of, "Cum."

Arthur did, harder than he ever had before. Collapsing on the bed from exhaustion he felt one of the twins run their hand through his hair and he turned to nuzzle it affectionately before falling asleep.

Aelfwine heard them finish but chose not to leave the side room as she heard the rustling of clothing being put back on. A few minutes later the brothers walked in and she raised an eyebrow. Alfred broke the silence, "We've decided we'd like to see if this goes farther."

"A date then. I will chaperone part and then he will inform me of if he wishes the night with you which will be unsupervised on my part," Aelfwine said, stirring her teaspoon in the cup of peppermint tea she made.

"Why don't you ever say his name?" asked Matthew.

"He wishes to remain anonymous until he finds the right dom," Aelfwine bluffed. "The date can be next week at _La Princessa_ at 5 o' clock, sound good?"

After confirming that it was fine the twins left her alone with an unconscious Arthur who was passed out from a sexually sated bliss. She turned off the vibrator and smiled as she used a wash cloth and warm water to clean the cum off Arthur's face. She smiled as she pressed her lips against his forehead. "You did well. Now you just have to go the rest of the way."

A/N: I feel like this took longer than it should have…but at the same time I had trouble with the beginning. Once I had the beginning the rest just sort of flowed. I don't even know where Ivan came from, but it works…please review?


End file.
